Reapers
The Reapers, found in their isolated fortress city of Hel, are among the most dangerous and enigmatic races at large in the galaxy, and are typified both for their sudden and unrelenting brutality as well as their devious cunning which they employ in equal measures. Composed almsot entirely of catpured converts taken from various human worlds during events known as Reaping s, they are a highly adaptable race that have undergone dramatic physiological changes as a result of controlled mutations and cybnertic augmentations which are prevalent throughout all aspects of Reaper society. Biology While all Reapers are fundamentally human, each one has undergone a series of surgical procedures and controlled mutations aimed at replicating the process of Ascension , used by the Autarch in the bygone era before the War In Heaven . These procedures, which are tightly controlled and guarded by the genetic specialists known as Biomancer s, are constantly being tested and improved upon in an attempt to create a more perfect form, the successes of this research often held by the highest ranking members of the Reaper hierarchy while the failures are used as History The First Reaping War In Heaven The Retreat Culture The harsh conditions of The Retreat left a lasting impact on the social structure of the Reapers, transforming the once cohesive and unified Traitor flotillas into the selfish, self aggrandizing Sect s which now comprise the entirity of the Reapers stratified society, each Sect interested only in improving its standing within the meritocracy, a fact which cultivates the stoic, unsymmpathetic and duplicitous natures of the population. As a result, Reapers are untrusting by default, viewing all others, even those from the same Sect as rivals and competitors rather than allies, a fact which, while commonly known and even promoted, is never openly admitted, creating a vacuum within which only the most cunning and intelligent can hope to rise. While self serving The Heirarchy is the central foundation around which Reaper society is formed, spanning from the lowliest Conscript to the Lord-High Marshal and crossing the divide that exists between different Sect's with a commonality and Reaper society can easily be characterized as a machiavellian military meritocracy where cunning, intelligence and brutality dictate the wealth and power, and so rank, of an individual. As a result, while rife with deceit, corruption and treachery, it retains a powerful grip over its constituent citizens ''Ranks Lord-High Marshal - Control of all fleets High Marshal - Control of Sect fleets Marshal - Control of single fleet Commodore - Control offlotilla Captain - Control of large vessel Commander - Control of small vessel Lieutenant - Control of ground forces Conscript ''Sects'' Heltsect Keshsect ''Technology'' - World Engine A massive mobile fortress and the pinnacle of Reaper technological might, it is a singular tool of mass destruction, acting as both an enormous raw material processing facility, capable of slowly but effectively dismantling and repurposing an entire worlds surface, as well as a massive induction facility for Conscripts captured during its deployment and fabrication plant for the production of arms and other smaller mechanized constructs. while only a small number of these fortresses exist, they compensate for themselves by being capable of acting as staging operations for entire sectors as well as stand alone defense positions capable of fending off entire fleets of less advanced defending craft. ''Economy'' Resources Technology Conscripts ''Religion'' The 'Axiom '- Adapt, Evolve, Overcome Government The Reaper controlling organization is known collectively as the '''Heirarchy, which exists as a militaristic stratocracy governed by the Lord-High Marshal and his subordinate council of High Marshals and stretches from the Lord-High Marshal all the way to the newest Conscript. While the Lord-High Marshal maintains complete and utter rule over all Reaper forces, his/her rule is held in a tenuous grip which is kept in place only with the support of his/her subordinate council who each speak for the constituent Sects which make up the Reaper population. In this way an equilibrium of power is formed where the Lord-High Marshall relies upon the High Marshalls, who rely upon the Marshals, and so forth down the chain of command allowing only the most devious and intelligent of Reapers to rise to the top, often at the expense those who previously held the rank. Military Notable Figures Hel Worlds Hel Trivia